


Baby

by CoffeeFairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing Shiro, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Post Season 7, SHEITH - Freeform, maybe a hint of authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeFairy/pseuds/CoffeeFairy
Summary: Shiro accidentally calls his boyfriend by his pet name over the comms, for all to hear.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So what I wanted to write was a multi-chapter slow burn about Sheith getting together. Instead, I wrote this because it took half an hour and I just needed it like I need chocolate, okay.

The brief is simple. Move the three asteroids currently slowing the Atlas’ progress into the next region. The asteroid belt spans hundreds of thousands of lightyears in either direction, the gravity fluctuations between two dwarf systems pulling debris from vast distances to spend eternity hovering in limbo between the two suns. Despite its length, the belt isn’t wide and Matt and Pidge have plotted a course that only require the removal of three of the asteroids to allow even something of the Atlas’ bulk to pass through. 

 

So far it was simple. 

 

The actual moving of the rocks required minute precision however, to not set the whole belt moving and forcing them to take the long way around. If the belt destabilised it would send the millions of asteroids floundering and make passage impossible. 

 

So it was with bated breath Shiro stood on the bridge, watching as the lions pushed the last of the asteroids out of the ship’s way. The tension was palpable as they saw the green lion slip, its smaller bulk rendering the manoeuvre harder. The asteroid wobbled, glided in the wrong direction. From the viewscreen perspective it looked like it was _inches_ from knocking into the next one. 

 

Then Black gracefully pushed off, rolled and shouldered from the other side. It was impulse, instinct that drove Keith’s piloting but the move still looked calculated, perfectly executed. Over the sound comm he vaguely heard Pidge stumble over apologies. Then Keith’s calm voice, soothing and confident. No harm done, and he should have taken into account Green’s smaller bulk. 

 

Pride bloomed in his chest, as it always did when Keith lead Voltron the way Shiro had always pictured he could. He’d come such a long way from the sulking fourteen year old he’d convinced to start at the Garrison. Such a long way. 

 

The comm crackled to life, Keith’s voice over the speakers.

 

“All clear to proceed, Atlas.”

 

“Thank you, baby,” Shiro responded, gently steering the Atlas forward.

 

For a moment he didn’t realise his slip. Then he caught Keith’s hitched breath over the sound system, and the tension that suddenly exploded on the bridge. Realising his mistake he felt warmth wash over his face. Bending deep over his controls, he watched the screens flicker in and out of his view. 

 

In front of him, his crew were staring straight ahead, woodenly. No one dared look to their friends or their commander. As if perhaps if they pretended that they hadn’t heard their captain, one of the heroes of mankind, call one of the leaders of the Coalition “baby”, then it hadn’t really happened. 

 

Shiro struggled for how to stop the horrible moment unfolding, not sure how to defuse the situation. It wasn’t as if they were still purely the Garrison Air Force. There were no rules again fraternisation. Still, he didn’t think calling a fellow officer “baby” was strictly speaking encouraged either, even if he was your boyfriend. Refusing to meet Iverson’s gaze in particular Shiro wondered if the Atlas would respond to his desperate wish to escape and maybe open a convenient, Shiro-sized hole in the bridge for him to sink through. But if he sensed anything from the ship at all, it was perhaps a touch of amusement. He’d meet no quarter there. 

 

“Ah…” Keith’s voice was back and Shiro realised that though it had felt like years, it had been a second since the offending word fell from his lips. “No problem, _Captain_.” 

 

The title was dragged out, exaggerated and delivered in the filthiest, most suggestive tone Shiro had ever heard Keith use. It set Shiro’s pulse hammering, his face now burning. His knees wanted to buckle and his stomach twisted into a tight knot white-hot of arousal. Christ, the things the man could do to do to him, even when they were miles apart and he couldn’t even _see_ him.

 

“ _Ugh_.” Lance’s voice cut in. “You guys. That’s gross. I feel like my ears have been violated.”

 

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith’s voice was terse now.

 

“Back at you. _Baby_.”

 

The entire bridge crew held their breath. Shiro too. He wondered for a moment if Keith really had grown even more than he thought. But then he watched on the viewscreen as the black lion broke formation, turning on the red lion. 

 

“You’re dead, McClaine.”

 

Some things, Shiro supposed, never changed.


End file.
